


Take a Seat

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur secretly wants Merlin's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/24606.html?thread=35620894#t35620894) Kink Me, Merlin prompt.

For a moment, Arthur was furious when he saw Merlin slumped into a chair, sleeping like he hadn't been ordered to polish the prince's armour and muck out the stables. Then he saw what could only be arousal pushing the confines of Merlin's trousers and his anger fizzled out in a matter of seconds.  
  
Merlin was sleeping and  _hard_. It wouldn't be taking advantage per se...It would be like a favour. Between friends.  
  
Arthur knelt before the dozing manservant and hoped that Merlin was a deep sleeper. He dared to touch the impressive bulge in front of his face and earned a moan in response. Merlin squirmed a bit, and Arthur noticed he had slid his hips forward in a hope for more.  
  
Encouraged by this display, Arthur gently lifted Merlin's shirt and hooked his fingers into the hem of Merlin's breeches. Merlin's hips wiggled as Arthur slid off the warm fabric.  
  
The sight took Arthur's breath away, seeing Merlin's cock free and at attention. He stood and dropped his own trousers to his ankles then knelt back down. He glanced up at Merlin's face to be sure the man was still sleeping peacefully, and sure enough, he was. Then, gathering all the courage he could, he leaned forward and licked a stripe up the red underside of Merlin's damp prick.  
  
That earned him another moan and a pleased shiver along with it. The next time, he placed his puckered mouth over the head and lowered ever so slightly. Arthur used his tongue to get it wet and slippery while at the same time fingering his arse, stretching it for what he really wanted. He'd had dreams about Merlin fucking him--not that he would ever admit it--but if Merlin was asleep, and Arthur could just sit for a while with Merlin inside him...well, there'd be no harm in that, right?  
  
Finally, Arthur stood up and turned around. With one hand spreading his cheeks and another on Merlin's cock, he guided the wet fleshy appendage into his open channel and lowered himself until he felt the bottom of his sack meet Merlin's.  
  
Almost immediately Merlin sprang awake with a gasp. "What--unf!" His hands came up instinctively to grab the very strong, very heavy body that was the prince of Camelot.  
  
Arthur panicked. "Merlin, just--just wait."  
  
For once, Merlin obeyed an order, but kept his hands where they were on Arthur's waist. And like the lousy manservant that Merlin was, he couldn't wait but forty-five seconds before complaining again.  
  
"Arthur,  _Ar_ thur, it's killing me. I've got to--please just--"  
  
"Merlin."  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
"Just...just be still."  
  
Merlin groaned and huffed in frustration but sat back and let the prince sit on his cock. It wasn't bad, the hot muscle clenched around his dick. He just needed more. More movement, friction,  _any_ thing.  
  
After the longest three minutes of Merlin's life, he had to speak up again.  
  
"Arthur, why don't you just..."  
  
"Just what, Merlin?"  
  
"Just let me fuck you?"  
  
The heat around Merlin's cock increased as Arthur's muscles tensed and Merlin ended up gasping from the pleasure.  
  
"Why would I ever want you to fuck me, Merlin? That's ridiculous."  
  
"So why the hell did you...do whatever  _this_  is? And why still haven't you gotten up?" Arthur chewed his lip in silence, only adding to Merlin's growing frustration. The manservant jerked his hips up and hit something inside Arthur that made him gasp in pleasure. "Are you listening to me, you prat? Why are you still on me then?"  
  
"Shut up, Merlin."  
  
"I will not. You owe me an explanation. I'm a servant not some slave you can just--" Understanding dawned on him then. "Wait, is  _that_  why? You don't want to admit to wanting this just because I'm--"  
  
"I said, shut up, Merlin."  
  
"No. No, Arthur, it's--If you wanted me to...you could have asked. I mean, I'm here to  _serve_  you after all."  
  
"You just said--"  
  
"Yeah, that I'm not a slave, I know. But that was when I thought you were just assuming you could do whatever you want. Now I know that's not the case, I'm telling you that you can. Do whatever you want, that is." Merlin could tell that Arthur was still unsure. He decided to appeal to Arthur's more aggressive nature. "Are you really going to let some dumb perception of what people say is weak control your actions? I thought you were more confident than that, thought for sure you were--unf!"  
  
Like Merlin knew he would, Arthur began to move, up and down relentlessly on Merlin's cock. He intertwined his fingers with Merlin's and brought them up to his mouth, placing wet kisses on them. When it wasn't enough, and Merlin could sense it as well, Arthur pulled Merlin up with him, never once letting the servant slip out, and bent over the table just in front of them.  
  
Finally allowed more ability to move, Merlin started thrusting for all he was worth. The sound of their skin making contact was thrilling and Merlin probably left crescent-shaped bruises from how hard he was clutching Arthur's hips. Arthur, meanwhile, was whimpering rather pathetically and fighting to get it under control. But when Merlin kept hitting that spot that sent a shock of liquid hot desire up his spine he couldn't help but whine high in the back of his throat.  
  
When Merlin felt himself getting close, he reached around and began stroking Arthur quickly. Arthur rocked back onto Merlin's cock and forth into his hand, basking in the two pleasures. It wasn't long before he spilled himself in the servant's hand and Merlin too erupted inside the tight heat of Arthur's arse.  
  
Panting and spent, Merlin pulled himself gently out. He collapsed back into the chair and watched with heavy eyes as Arthur readjusted himself. When Arthur turned and fixed his gaze on Merlin, he was quick to speak up.  
  
"Whenever you want," Merlin said. "I--I'll do it whenever you want. Or you can do it to me. And it'll just be between us." He stood up and took the prince's hands in his own. "You don't have to be ashamed, Arthur. Let me serve you."  
  
He raised a daring hand to stroke Arthur's cheek and slowly, but surely, the faintest beginnings of a smile appeared on Arthur's face.


End file.
